Leonardo Acqua
Leonardo Acqua is a rookie defensive tackle for the New York Titans. Biography Leonardo wasn’t always into football. He originally intended to play basketball as a Power Forward for the FBA. However, that all changed on his ninth birthday. His Father (Leonidas) took him to a New York Apples game. Throughout the game, Leo was amazed by how both teams’ players were able to break tackles, throw or kick long distances, but mostly the way the defensive line was able to put pressure on the Quarterback. After the game was over, Leo begged his parents if he could join the local parks & rec football team. After a good week or two, Leo was on a team and was placed on defensive tackle. Within the season, Leo already started to show his potential. His ability to push the offense back and increase pressure on the quarterback caught the eyes of middle and high school coaches. The middle school coach talked to his parents and told them that if Leo keeps up like this he could be a BIG thing within professional football. The next few years, Leo kept on showing his great skills as Defensive Tackle. Sure, his speed wasn’t as fast as some players. However, he made up for it with his strength and his strategic thinking. During the eighth grade, Leo got the football that was used when his school played against Glen Falls High for the state championship. Leo just added to this in his high school year. He brought his team to three consecutive championship games and winning two of those three; only losing in his sophomore year by just one. Leo also received Defensive Player of the Year twice in his junior and senior year of high school. This began to catch the attention of many college teams. One team that Leo’s defensive blast interested was Phoenix University. They promised Leo a four year scholarship to their school and to learn from a great staff on and off the field. He and his family were concerned of the distance, but Phoenix coach reassured them that they’ll figure out the details. With much more thought and consideration, Leo agreed to go to Phoenix in the spring. His four years of college really helped him mold into a good player to have on a team. He was friendly with almost everyone on the team. He was able to improve on his speed and agility as well as improve on his strength and play-making skills. The coaching staff were impressed as he kept a level-head in intense situations and found ways to get around strong offensive line. He also broke a record in Phoenix for the amount of sacks in one game (which is 6) and also received an award for all around defensive tackle. Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? After a long practice, Leo would prefer to eat some pasta covered with tomato sauce. A glass of water is his usual preferred drink. Leo sometimes will eat an apple after every practice. If you asked your linefur, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? Leo likes to hang out with friends, teammates, family and his lover during his free time. Sometimes, he'll watch a show, work-out at the gym and cook. He enjoys to cook all kinda of foods and he learned to cook thanks to his mother Lilia. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Leo would most likely care more about staying on a team longer. He wants to learn as much as he can, but he would feel like that would be hard if he is demanding too much money. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Leo is staying active. Eating cautiously and working on the football field with his close friends and lover mostly. He wants to increase his chances of being signed by 200 percent and feels like he has to be ready when a team shows interest in him. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Felines Category:Lion Category:New York